Coeurs opposés, Coeurs enlacés
by Safira
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs...L'histoire de quatre amis, Lily, Lena, Judith et Bill qui, durant leur dernière année, se verront rapprochés des Maraudeurs en personne.L'histoire d'amis pour la vie qui seront finalement à jamais séparés...
1. Chapitre premier : Cher journal

-1

**Cher journal…**

Voici le début du commencement, le début de tout, le début de ma vie. Ma vie que je vais retranscrire dans ce journal, cet ouvrage aux feuilles encore blanche mais qui ne vont plus l'être…

Pourquoi fais-je ça? Car ma vie a été bouleversée, tellement bouleversée.

J'ai besoin de parler, et ici, à Poudlard, il n'y a personne pour m'entendre, m'écouter, ou presque… Léna, Judith et Bill, mes trois meilleurs amis sont occupés en ce moment-même, à dormir. Je ne vais pas les réveiller pour des sottises pareilles… Même, porter confidence à un interlocuteur non-doté d'une âme pour pouvoir réfléchir à mes propos et me commenter m'est plus que bénéfique. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on porte un jugement quelconque sur moi, sur ma vie, mes pensées, mes goûts et mes choix. Simplement envie de me libérer l'esprit, de pouvoir me confier sans être trahit.

…Etrange? Je le sais, tout le monde me dit que je suis étrange. …Etrange à travailler nuit et jour pour pouvoir avoir une bonne note dans n'importe qu'elle matière, étrange de ne parler à presque personne, étrange de repousser le Maraudeur le plus séduisant de tout Poudlard…  
En parlant de lui, ce fameux James, je me demande comment on a pu inventé une « chose » pareille sur Terre… Aussi égocentrique que M. Putrilius Lockart, aussi doué qu'un jeune talent, charismatique… Bref, l'être presque parfait, causant la haine à tout le monde, dont moi-même… Lena dit que l'amour est proche de la haine et donc, que je finirais par céder à ses demandes… Ce qu'elle devrait penser, c'est qu'elle déteste tout autant ce Black que Dumbledore aime les sorbets au citron… Ah… Pourquoi, nous adolescents, sommes-nous les victimes de ses hormones?  
La vie est injustement dure. 

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier anniversaire de la mort de ma grand-mère maternelle… Elle me manque tellement! Et à cause de cette fichue rentrée, je n'ai pas pu aller sur sa tombe pour me recueillir… Je le ferai durant les prochaines vacances, même si je dois rentrer chez moi pour ça, ce qui signifie endurer les remarques sacarstiques de ma sœur aînée, Pétunia… Comment peut-on être aussi vile? Je me le demande bien… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle voulait mettre ma belle chouette à rôtir, prétextant s'être trompée entre le poulet et mon oiseau… Encore merci que j'étais arrivée à temps!  
Heureusement que demain commence ma septième année à Poudlard! Enfin, pas tellement « heureusement »… A vrai dire, cela m'enchante de revenir ici, dans ce château, mon vrai chez moi, mais penser que c'est ma dernière année ici… Enfin, après, je travaillerai comme Auror, avec Lena! Judith préfère être infirmière à Sainte Mangouste et ,quand à Bill, il s'occupera d'un magasin de livres… Il est si plongé dans ses bouquins, la raison pour laquelle il est a Serdaigle!

Quand je les ai vu arrivé ce matin, près du train alors que je les attendais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient tous changés, grandit, mûris, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte… j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont des adultes, et que je suis la seule à ne pas être encore arrivé à leur stade… D'ailleurs, ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux me rajeunit considérablement! La tête qu'ont fait mes amis en me voyant… Tous habitués à mes longs cheveux roux, ils n'ont pu être que choqués! Et oui, ma sœur, dans un grand élan de « bonté » m'a coupé les cheveux… Juste aux épaules! C'est une horreur, et j'ai peur du regard des autres demain…

Enfin, il se fait tard, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules et demain est un grand jour!  
Moi, Lily Evans, élève de septième année et préfète en chef va commencer sa dernière année…

**Lily**


	2. Chapitre second : Dernière rentrée

**Chapitre second : Lueur d'amitié, lueur d'espoir, lueur d'agacement**

Un hibou entra dans la grande salle, puis un second, un troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'une centaine de ces êtres à plumes volants arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle où les élèves de Poudlard prenaient leurs premiers petit déjeuner de l'année. Certains étaient impressionnés, étant pour la première fois présents dans cette Grande Salle au faux plafond azur envoûtant, d'autres, qui étaient maintenant à leur dernière année, n'y prêtèrent même plus attention…

« Lily, mets-toi ça dans tes cheveux et arrêtes de les toucher par Merlin! »

Lena, assise en face de la jeune rousse à la table des Gryffondors, prit son sac-bandoulière au sol, et y sortit une trousse noire qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur, maquillage, petits flacons, élastiques en tout genre étaient présents, mais ce qu'elle prit fut une pince dorée en papillon, qu'elle passa rapidement à Lily. Cette dernière s'empressa bien vite d'attacher ses cheveux courts en demi-queue avec l'objet.

« Merci Lena. Je sens que si ça continue comme ça, je vais me raser entièrement ma tête. J'ai trouvé plus indiscipliné que les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes, et manque de chance, ils se trouvent justement sur ma tête. »

Dépitée, Lily posa les coudes sur la table, et appuya sa tête sur ses deux points joints.

« Allez petite fleur. Tu es très belle comme ça, et puis, dès ce soir j'irai avec Bill chercher à la bibliothèque si il n'y a pas un ouvrage avec un sortilège pour faire repousser tes beaux cheveux feu. », rajouta Judith.

Petite et légèrement menue, la jeune fille était absolument tout le contraire de Lena, grande et svelte, à la limite du maigre, mais une immense amitié les liait, elles deux ainsi que Lily. Une autre personne faisait partie de ce petit groupe, un garçon nommé Bill, en septième année également comme les trois autres filles, mais qui lui était à Serdaigle. Tous les quatre avaient une popularité presque aussi grande que celle des Maraudeurs, mais ils n'étaient pas connus pour leurs farces, au contraire… Chaque personne de ce quatuor avait une personnalité propre et connue de tous. Bill, le Serdaigle attentionné, aussi intelligent que rusé, était aussi calme et timide qu'un hippogriffe en colère. Judith, la réservée, avait le cœur sur la main et une culture personnelle irréprochable. Léna, « l'ange » comme certains l'appelaient, était aussi belle que puissante. Enfin Lily, la tigresse, était aussi irréprochable avec les règlements qu'avec les cours et les devoirs. Ils avaient tous quatre une personnalité distincte, et avait donc acquis, au fur et à mesure des années et des connaissances de chacun, une réputation.

Une grande chouette blanche vint se poser devant Léna, y laissant une lettre puis repartit, sans demander de récompense pour son voyage. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds fronça ses yeux azur. Cette écriture, elle aurait pu la reconnaître parmi des centaines.

« Mes parents… »

Aussitôt, elle prit la missive et sans même l'ouvrir, la fourra dans son sac, l'air préoccupée. Ses deux amies, quand à elles, se regardèrent avec une légère inquiétude. Elles savaient parfaitement qui étaient les parents de Léna: un couple s'approchant un peu trop près de la magie noire. Certes, ils n'étaient pas Mangemorts, d'après ce que disait Lena, mais ils pratiquaient des sorts douteux et avaient des connaissances encore plus louches. De plus, ils faisaient durement vivre leur fille depuis que, en cachette, elle s'était inscrite aux cours pour pouvoir devenir Auror. Déjà que ce n'avait pas été facile pour elle lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elle fut répartit à Gryffondor…

Pour pouvoir enlever la gêne qui s'était installée, Lily se leva et annonça avec un petit sourire:

« Je vais aller voir le professeur McGonnagal pour qu'elle me donne les emploies du temps de cette année. »

Puis, elle s'en alla en direction de la table des professeurs. Judith, qui avait suivit des yeux Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à hauteur de la directrice de leur maison, tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que Lena était debout et mettait son sac sur son épaule.

« Où vas-tu?

- J'ai finit de déjeuner, et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mon livre de défenses contre les forces du mal dans la chambre. Je vais le chercher, on sait jamais si j'ai cette matière ce matin. »

Elle lui envoya un sourire qui feintait mal son inquiétude, mais Judith, qui voulait faire croire à son amie que son jeu fonctionnait, lui en renvoya un. La jeune fille blonde alla alors jusque vers Lily, lui arracha à la volée son emploie du temps et sortit de la Grande Salle.

« Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos », pensa la brunette.

Prenant son bol de lait, elle but quelques gorgées. Heureusement qu'elle vivait dans une famille normale et chaleureuse, pas comme celles de Lily ou de Lena.

« Salut ma petite fée-bonheur! »

Les joues de Judith s'empourprèrent à l'entente de la voix. Un jeune homme assez grand, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris s'installa à sa gauche, déposant au passage un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Bill!

- En chair et en os!, répondit du tac au tac l'édit garçon.

- Où étais-tu? Tu ne viens que très rarement aussi tard déjeuner, surtout pour LE premier petit-déjeuner de notre dernière année!

- J'étais tout simplement occupé… »

Sa dernière réponse fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille. Occupé? A faire quoi? Bill rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux-deux:

« Et où sont passées ma fleur et mon ange préférés?

- Lily est en train de distribuer les emploies du temps de cette année, et Lena est partie chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublier.

- Oh, je vois… Et bien, je les verrai ce midi! »

Déposant un autre baiser sur la joue de Judith, Bill se leva et partit à son tour, en direction de la table des Serdaigles… Où une fille d'apparence de quatrième année lui faisait des signes de la main. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Quand à la petite fée brune, Judith, elle resta seule, sa tête accoudée sur l'une de ses mains. Bien que le Serdaigle soit son ami depuis sa première année, depuis que le groupe s'était formé, cela faisait depuis presque un an qu'elle ressentait autre chose qu'une simple amitié… Elle n'avait osé lui avouer, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas réciproque, préférant souffrir en le voyant avec d'autres filles qu'elle…

« Voilà ton emploie du temps! »

Lily, qui la sortit de sa petite rêverie, avait apparemment finit de distribuer les horaires de cours à chaque élèves, puisqu'elle venait de s'installer en face d'elle.

« C'est dommage que nous n'ayons plus cours ensemble…

- Oui, mais saches que je ne suis pas aussi douée que Léna et toi, Lily, pour pouvoir devenir Auror!

- Peut-être, mais vouloir devenir Médicomage est aussi un métier où de grandes capacités magiques sont requises! »

Lily savait parfaitement que Judith faisait un complexe d'infériorité face à elle et Léna, tant que par la puissance magique, pas la beauté ou l'intelligence. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas sa vraie beauté, celle qui était cachée en elle, qui sommeillait encore car celle qui la possédait était trop aveugle pour la voir.

« En tout cas, je ne peux que féliciter les professeurs pour tant d'ingéniosité pour notre emploie du temps », renchérit Lily. « Toute la matinée, enchantements, tout l'après-midi, défenses contre les forces du mal… C'est ce qui s'appelle 'faire dans la diversité'

- Et ben, ça commence fort pour vous on dirait! Pour ma part, c'est comme pratiquement toutes les années, maximum doubles cours.

- Arg! J'aurai dû faire Médicomage! »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent d'un petit fou rire, jusqu'à ce que Lily poussa un second cri en voyant l'heure qu'il était à sa montre.

« Il faut que j'y aille, sinon, je serai en retard!

- Bonne chance pour tes cours. »

Et c'est un toast à la main que Lily partit, tandis que Judith la regardait s'enfuir, un sourire aux lèvres.

--------------------------------------------------

« Bonne rentrée à vous tous, chers élèves! »

Monsieur Flitwick, professeur d'enchantement, était debout sur son bureau, face à une dizaine d'élèves de maisons confondues. Parmi ces dix élèves, Lily et Lena, assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Cette année est décisive pour vous. Votre entraînement aura cessé et lorsque vous sortirez de Poudlard, vous ne serez plus élèves mais Aurors, l'élite magique, ceux à qui l'on doit la protection de chaque individu… »

Un long bâillement se fit entendre au fond de la classe.

« Monsieur Black, je vois que ces vacances ne vous auront pas servies à mûrir! »

Lena pouffa en silence. En effet, bien que les blagues des Maraudeurs l'amusait, Sirius l'insupportait, pour une raison inconnue, et, manque de chance, lui et son acolyte, James Potter, faisait partie de cette 'élite' dont parlait le professeur.

« Enfin, passons la petite interruption de monsieur Black. Cette année ne sera pas facile pour vous. Il faut que vous ayez les meilleurs résultats possibles, si vous voulez espérer avoir un bon poste au Ministère de la Magie. C'est pour cela que nous n'allons pas vous ménager… »

--------------------------------------------------

« Je sens que cette année sera très, très, très, très, très, très, très,…

- Dure?, proposa Lily à Lena

- C'est tout à fait ça! »

Le cours venait de se finir, et la matinée également, et les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant dans les couloirs, en direction de la Grande Salle. Leur cours avait été tout simplement ennuyeux. D'une part, le professeur ne leur avait parlé que du programme ô combien éprouvant de cette année, et il n'avait été interrompu que trois fois par Sirius, chose exceptionnelle. Chose encore plus impressionnante: James, LE James Potter, LE deuxième cerveau pensant des Maraudeurs, LE blagueur de service avec Sirius n'avait absolument rien fait durant le cours, si ce n'est se taire.

« Je pense que tout simplement, ses parents ont bien dû le mater durant les vacances et voilà le résultat!, proposa Lena.

- En parlant du loup… »

Lily se crispa. Face à elles, les deux Maraudeurs marchaient en leurs directions. Habituée aux nombreuses demandes de James, Lily s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à le renvoyer balader. Arrivés à leurs hauteurs, ce ne fut pas James qui prit la parole, mais Sirius:

« Salut mon ange… Je vois que les vacances t'ont rendues encore plus sublime qu'avant.

- Et malheureusement pour toi, je ne vois toujours que ta tête de troll. Les vacances ne sont pas bénéfiques pour tous. »

Sirius fronça alors les sourcils, tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami, attendant qu'il prenne sa défense. Pour toute réponse, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui sortit un petit:

« Allez Patmol, on doit manger. »

Les deux Gryffondors partirent, laissant une Lena et une Lily perplexes.

« Là, y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche… Toi et James dans le même couloir et pas une demande de mariage dans les parages… »

Lily, étonnée, cacha son inquiétude.

« Tant mieux pour moi, au moins, un peu de liberté. Bon débarras! »

Et c'est avec de grands éclats de rire que les deux filles partirent direction la Grande Salle, pour aller rejoindre Bill et Judith, mais au fond d'elle, Lily se demandait bien ce que ce James de malheur pouvait bien lui préparer…

--------------------------------------------------

'L'ART DU DUEL'

Le tableau à roulettes présentait ce titre en lettres capitales, l'après-midi, dans la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal… Qui avait passablement changée pour cette rentrée, puisque tous les bureaux avaient disparus. Seules les chaises, leurs dos collés au mur, étaient encore présentes, ce qui laissait un très grand espace au centre, où trônait une sorte d'estrade, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Tout le monde aurait pu deviner…

« Une estrade de duel! »

C'est un sourire aux lèvres que Léna parla. Enfin, il y aurait un peu d'action. Certes, c'était très intéressant et instructif ce que leurs avait annoncé le professeur Flitwick durant la matinée, mais ce que la jeune fille aimait par dessus tout, c'était l'exercice, la pratique.

« Comme si nous étions aveugles White… »

Sirius, toujours à chaud par rapport à la critique que lui avait fait Léna durant la matinée, s'était posté à côté d'elle, l'air hautain.

« Tu sais, avec toi dans la classe Black, on ne sait jamais.

- Je vois que vous êtes en forme chers élèves! »

Une voix rauque résonna dans la classe. Les adolescents tournèrent tous la tête vers l'entrée de la classe, où le professeur Naztry était présent.

« Je suppose que ce petit changement vous plait, et que vous avez sûrement comprit la raison de cette nouvelle décoration! »

Il entra dans la salle, avec des pas lourds, pour monter sur l'estrade, suivit par une dizaine de paires d'yeux.

« Je suppose que l'on vous a tout raconter ce qu'il fallait savoir ce matin, au sujet du programme de cette année et de votre futur. Pour ma part, je n'ai pratiquement rien à rajouter, simplement que vous êtes une classe douée et que vous méritez comme cadeau un programme aussi dur que ce que vous êtes forts!

- Et ben, heureusement que ce n'est pas tous les jours Noël…, renchérit Sirius.

- Pour voir si vous n'avez pas prit la main molle durant les vacances, on va commencer par une série de duel. Pendant que des élèves combattrons, les autres seront assit sur ses chaises, et examineront tous les points forts et faibles de chacun, pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte de vos qualités et défauts durant un combat. Ce seront des duels un contre un. Y a-t-il des volontaires? »

La main de Sirius se leva aussitôt, un grand sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres. Lena, le voyant aussi fier, leva instinctivement sa main, ses yeux bleus froncés, voulant montrer qui est le plus fort à ce vaniteux.

« Je vois que nous avons toujours ces deux tête brûlées dans la classe… Et bien, Miss White et Monsieur Black, veuillez monter chacun sur l'estrade. Quand aux autres, asseyez-vous sur les chaises. »

Helena et Sirius se défièrent du regard, sachant pertinemment que c'était une bonne occasion pour clouer le bec de l'autre. Ils donnèrent tous deux leurs sacs à Lily et James, puis montèrent chacun à l'opposé sur l'estrade. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, Sirius sortit:

« Alors mon ange… Tu veux te battre maintenant?

- Oui. Et simplement pour voir ton sale bec se clouer une bonne fois pour toute. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Certes, il était habitué aux pics que lui lançait Lena, mais là, après ces vacances, elle était devenue presque agressive.

« Très bien… Que le meilleur gagne.

- Pas besoin d'espérer Black, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. »

Ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes magiques, se mettant chacun en position de combat. Ils étaient traits pour traits différents. Pour elle, de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés au pointes, un visage de poupée, le teint porcelaine, avec de grands yeux bleus clairs et une fine bouche rosée. Pour lui, des cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais, un visage aux traits fins, avec une peau bronzée, de beaux yeux gris et une belle bouche. Leur seul point commun était qu'ils étaient tous deux très beaux, magnifiques. Tous les enviaient, tous ceux qui les approchaient de près ou de loin, et tous pensaient que, ensemble, ils formeraient le couple le plus populaire que Poudlard ait jamais eut… Et le plus beau. Des anges incarnés. Seulement, ils ne le voyaient pas, trop aveuglés par le soi-disant 'haine'… Même leurs noms étaient contradictoires.

« Attention… Prêt… Commencez!

- Aguamenti! »

Un jet rapide d'eau bleutée sortit de la baguette de Sirius, fonçant tout droit vers Lena, qui s'empressa de lancer une incantation.

« Elasticus »

Avec une vitesse folle, la jeune fille sauta dans les airs, assez haut pour contrer le jet d'eau. A peine eut-elle poser les pieds à terre qu'elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Sirius.

« Levicorpus »

Elle sentit alors comme une force l'attraper par la cheville. Instinctivement, la jeune fille énonça le contre-sort, se retrouvant de nouveau par-terre pour lancer un sort à son tour:

« Rictusempra »

Le jeune Gryffondor commença à légèrement rire, pour hurler quelques secondes plus tard, les côtes tremblantes. Déconcentré, Lena continua:

« Locomotor mortis »

Les jambes de Sirius s'arrêtèrent alors de trembler et de bouger. Seul le haut du corps du jeune homme continuait sa lutte contre le fou-rire, qui était de moins en moins bruyant au fur et à mesure des secondes.

« Wingardium Leviosa! », se concentra Lena.

Une chaise libre se leva alors dans les airs, puis fonça à toute vitesse sur Sirius qui, devenu soudainement calme, eut à peine le temps de lancer le contre sort pour débloquer ses jambes et faire un pas en arrière, évitant de justesse la chaise qui arrivait à toute blinde, mais qui écorcha tout de même le haut de sa robe de sorcier, au niveau de son épaule, ce qui lui réprimanda une petite grimace, et un sourire à Lena.

« Tu joues donc à ce jeu mon ange…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis que l'ange de l'enfer venu spécialement pour toi! »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius, qui fronça les sourcils, se concentrant encore plus.

« Très bien, alors, le jeu peut vraiment commencer. »

Aussitôt, ils enchaînèrent tous les deux les incantations, contre-sortilèges, révélant l'étendu des sorts connus de tous deux, s'impressionnant chacun, et impressionnant les autres devant leurs forces.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le résultat était impressionnant: les meubles libres étaient détruits dans plusieurs parties de la pièces, leurs robes étaient de couleurs aussi vives que celles de l'arc-en-ciel, leurs peaux écorchés, les cheveux de toutes les couleurs. Ils étaient épuisés. D'une même voix, ils dirent:

« Expeliarmus »

Leurs deux baguettes alors volèrent dans les airs, allant s'écrasées chacune hors de l'estrade. La lueur de défi augmenta alors encore un peu dans leurs regards.

« Et bien, c'était un spectacle à couper le souffle les petits! Un très beau duel. »

Les deux Gryffondors tournèrent alors leurs têtes vers le professeur. Ils avaient complètement oublier qu'ils étaient en présences d'autres personnes, dans une salle de classe, qui plus est, en cours. Les autres élèves les regardaient, stupéfaits.

Un petit sourire présents sur les lèvres des deux ex æquo, ils se remercièrent d'un regard, content d'avoir eut un bon adversaire, puis descendirent de l'estrade pour ramasser leurs baguettes, les rangées et se mettre chacun sur des chaises à peu près en état, ramassée par terre.

« On peut dire que vous faites des étincelles tous les deux , murmura Lily à Lena quand elle s'installa à côté d'elle.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas simplement un mec prétentieux qui l'ouvre beaucoup… »

Le regardant du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille se dit que, malgré qu'il l'insupportait, il était vraiment fort, très fort, et que ça méritait de faire très attention. Jamais, elle n'avait été battue, même par un match nul…

« Très bien, à qui le tour? » , rugit le professeur, un sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapitre troisième : Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre III mauvaises nouvelles, mauvaises déductions**

« Ouf… Heureusement que le week-end est enfin arrivé! »

Léna, un sourire aux lèvres, s'était laissée tomber sur son lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de sa maison, ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillant dans tous les sens. A l'entrée de la chambre se tenaient Lily et Judith, rigolant de la phrase que venait de sortir leur amie. Cela faisait depuis une semaine qu'elles étaient à Poudlard, et les professeurs mettaient les bouchées-doubles en ce qui concernait le travail en cours mais aussi personnel, vu qu'elles étaient toutes trois en dernière année, qu'elles allaient entrer dans la vie active magique à la fin de leur scolarité et que, pour clôturer le tout, elles n'avaient pas choisit les filières magiques les plus simples, débouchant sur des professions ardues.

« On voit à quel point le travail t'épuise Lena, pouffa Lily

- Et bien, il faut dire que cette année, ce n'est pas de tout repos… Je crois qu'ils veulent faire mourir avant l'heure les seules personnes capables de maintenir la sécurité dans le monde magique!

- Là, je crois que tu exagères Lena, répondit Judith

- Mais c'est vrai! »

Faisant une petite mimique boudeuse, la blonde cacha son visage sous son oreiller, le compressant contre sa peau douce. Quand aux deux autres, elles déposèrent leurs affaires aux pieds de leurs lits, s'asseyant dessus. Grâce au statut de Préféte-en-Chef de Lily, les trois jeune filles avaient pu bénéficier pour leur dernière année d'une chambre exclusivement pour elles trois, à leur grand bonheur.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Lily le brisa.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, ne faites pas trop de bêtises. »

Puis, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Léna sortit alors son visage d'en dessous du coussin, le posant sur son ventre et regarda, anxieuse, le plafond.

« Dis, tu ne trouves pas Lily étrange depuis 2-3 jours… ? »

Judith s'était levée pour s'allonger à côté de son amie, profitant de l'absence de la rousse pour pouvoir la questionner.

« Assez… Depuis que James a changé de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle, elle est toujours sur son qui-vive. Je ne crois pas qu'elle a comprit qu'il ne tente plus aucune demande simplement pour qu 'elle remarque qu'il n'est plus le gamin qu'il était autrefois… J'avoue que toute cette semaine, j'ai été vraiment surprise par l'attitude de James.

- Il n'y a pas que toi. Même tout Poudlard parle de ça. Il faut dire que la plupart des élèves s'amusaient de leurs disputes publiques, et même quelques paris avaient été lancés… Maintenant, c'est Sirius et toi qui êtes les stars de Poudlard!

- Pardon?! »

Sous l'effet de la nouvelle, Léna s'était levée subitement, ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus aussi grands qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'espionne pour noter chaque faits et gestes qu'elle faisait, et encore moins lorsque c'était pour informer tout Poudlard. C'est une Judith amusée qui la mit au courant:

« Et bien, il faut dire que vous êtes tous les deux très beaux, encore plus que James et Lily, et populaires également… Et vous vous disputez comme les deux autres, mais plus violemment. Alors, vous suscitez beaucoup d'attention.

- Arg… Fichues commères! Je vais leurs en faire voir moi de se mêler de la vie des autres! Non mais… »

Judith ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la mine calculatrice de Lena. En effet, cette dernière imaginait maintenant tous les moyens possibles pour pouvoir se venger contre ses esprits-commères qu'étaient les élèves de Poudlard.

C'est en serviette de bain que Lily, elle, sortit de la douche et vit ce cadre assez amusant.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi Lena réfléchit en dehors des cours et que toi, ma petite Judith, tu es explosée de rire?

- Nous étions tout simplement en train de penser au meilleur moyen pour faire une grande tuerie à Poudlard, répondit banalement la blonde. »

Lily, interloquée, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ses idées tordues.

--------------------------------------------------

Les rayons de la pleine lune traversaient sans peine les rideaux pourpres de la chambre des trois filles, illuminant légèrement leur chambre, comme les protégeant dans leurs sommeils. Seulement, pour l'une d'entre elle, Morphée ne lui avait pas encore lancer sa poudre dorée…

Ses yeux ouverts, fixant inlassablement le plafond, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et ce, depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Son ventre se serrait, et elle imaginait tous les scénarios possibles de l'annonce qu'elle allait apprendre. Seulement, aucunes d'entres elles n'étaient joyeuse… Cela faisait depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle tournait dans son lit, palpant se sommeil trop présent mais qui ne se laissait jamais dompter, la plongeant dans un cercle sans fin… Et sans sommeil.

Se mettant assise, tout en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux, elle ouvrit fébrilement le tiroir de sa table de nuit, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible pour ne pas réveiller ses deux amies. A l'intérieur, une lettre. Son prénom et nom écrits finement et précisément. Son père. Généralement, il ne lui écrivait pas plus d'une dizaine de fois dans l'année, et pas pour lui donner seulement des nouvelles. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, encore scellée malgré le temps qui s'était écouler depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue, voulant retarder la dure annonce qu'elle contenait mais qui était malheureusement inévitable. Si elle voulait enfin dormir, il fallait qu'elle apprenne ce qu'elle contenait, coûte que coûte. Lisant au fur et à mesure les lignes grâce à la douce lumière de la lune, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus, et plus elle en apprenait, plus ses yeux s'embuaient. C'est dans un sanglot qu'elle finit la lettre, la transformant en boule chiffonner pour la ranger dans le tiroir d'où elle était sortit. La jeune fille devra supporter une épreuve de plus, une épreuve qui sera à rajouter parmis tant d'autres et qui sera encore plus dure à endurer.

C'est ainsi que bercée par la lune bienfaitrice et le triste chant du loup-garou, que Lena trouva enfin le sommeil, seul échappatoire de cette réalité qu'elle essayait de changer.

--------------------------------------------------

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, aucun bruit. Pourtant, une vingtaine d'élèves étaient présents. Était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient tous en train de travailler, ou parce que la Préféte-en-Chef était également présente dans la salle…?

En effet, Lily se tenait seule sur l'une des tables du lieu, avec pour seule compagnie des livres ouverts et de nombreux parchemins répandus par dessus. Plongée dans son travail, elle fixait attentivement une page d'un livre tout en jouant avec sa plume, la faisant caresser délicatement la peau de sa joue. A cause de son nouveau statut, la jeune fille avait eut plusieurs responsabilités assez encombrantes qui l'avaient empêchée de s'avancer dans ses nombreux devoirs.

« Dire que Lena, Judith et Bill sont en train de profiter de ces derniers jours de soleil…, pensa-t-elle »

Enfin, de nature travailleuse, Lily ne se laissa tout de même pas abattre. Elle savait très bien que, malgré ses capacités magiques, il lui fallait beaucoup plus étudier que la plupart des élèves puisque venant du monde des Moldus, contrairement au trois-quarts des autres élèves, elle devait combler ses nombreuses lacunes dans chacune des matières. De plus, étant maintenant en cours qu'avec les futurs Aurors, qui venaient tous de familles magiques, pour la plupart importantes, la jeune fille se sentait plus qu'abaissée par sa culture personnelle magique qui était beaucoup moins vaste que celles des autres. Elle en avait déduit ce tout depuis leur premier cours de Défense contre Les Forces du Mal de l'année, en ayant d'abord vu le combat de Lena et Sirius, qui était réellement impressionnant. En les regardant, Lily avait pu que constater du talent de ces deux personnes.

Écrivant une petite note sur l'un de ses parchemins qui lui servait de brouillon, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine l'appeler par son prénom.

« Lily…

- Potter, combien de fois devrais-je te faire remarquer que ton seul privilège est de m'appeler 'Evans'… Je te le dis pourtant avec des mots simples, à croire que tu es encore plus bête que tu ne le laisses paraître…

- Très bien, Evans… Ca fait toujours autant de plaisir de se voir abaisser de la sorte… Enfin, je suis venue simplement te demander de l'aide, mais pas à toi personnellement, mais à la Préféte-en-Chef. »

Intriguée, la jeune fille enleva son regard de ses livres pour poser ses deux yeux émeraudes sur le jeune homme qui était debout à côté d'elle. Les cheveux décoiffés, il tenait son parchemin d'une main, et dans l'autre, son encrier ainsi que sa plume. On pouvait distinguer à travers ses lunettes son regard noisette, qui laissait paraître une pointe de bonheur à l'idée de partager un moment avec Lily, mais également de la gêne… Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'un des Maraudeurs venait demander de l'aide!

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'un de tes amis, puisqu'ils sont si forts. Et puis, tu dois simplement venir juste encore pour me faire une nouvelle demande…

- Tu te trompes Lily. Mes amis sont tous partis dehors, me laissant seul… Ils veulent tous profiter du beau temps, et moi, je n'arrive pas à faire mon problème de Métamorphose. »

La jeune fille posa alors un regard plus intrigué sur James. Certes, la plupart du temps, il l'interpellait pour lui proposer de sortir avec elle, mais depuis le début de cette dernière année, il n'en avait encore fait aucune, la laissant en paix à son plus grand bonheur. Maintenant, il lui demandait de l'aide, et de par son devoir de Préféte, elle se devait de l'aider. Poussant un soupir, elle enleva plusieurs de ses livres, ne laissant que celui de Métamorphose sur la table.

« Très bien, installes-toi à côté de moi… Je suis également en train de faire cet exercice, tu as vraiment de la chance Potter.

- Merci Lily! »

Son visage s'était paré d'un sourire radieux. D'une part, il allait pouvoir finir rapidement son problème pour aller rejoindre ses amis et, chocogrenouille sur tarte à citrouille, s'était Lily, SA Lily, qui allait l'aider. Il prit rapidement une chaise, on ne sait jamais si elle allait changer d'avis, et s'installa à ses côtés, posant son attirail de travail face à lui.

« J'allais oublier Potter…

- Oui ?

- Je te le répète: pour toi, c'est Evans, seulement Evans… »

--------------------------------------------------

Protégés par un des nombreux arbres qui peuplaient le grand parc du château, Lena, Judith et Bill discutaient. A cause de leur semaine chargée, ils n'avaient pu passer que très peu de temps entre eux, et encore moins avec Bill qui n'était ni dans les mêmes cours, voulant créer une boutique de livres magiques, ni dans leur salle commune, puisqu'il était à Serdaigle. Celui-ci d'ailleurs regardait attentivement la surface du lac, stagne, d'un bleu profond comme les yeux de Lena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bill?, questionna Judith

- C'est simplement que c'est notre dernière année… Je suis un peu nostalgique à l'idée de quitter ce château à la fin de l'année… »

Il s'était enfin tourner vers les deux filles, l'une assise à côté de lui près de la berge du lac, l'autre, Lena, appuyée sur le tronc de l'arbre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Bill. Tout le monde est nostalgique, mais penses que ce ne sera que le début d'une grande aventure! Nous nous reverrons encore, et en dehors des cours. On pourra s'amuser autant que l'on veut! »

Bill fit un petit sourire à Judith. Elle était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, et ce, en n'importe qu'elle situation. C'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle, chez sa fée bonheur.

« Au fait Bill…, demande Lena, tu t'entends étrangement bien avec cette Morina, n'est-ce pas? Elle est en quatrième année non? »

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent légèrement, et il reporta son attention sur l'étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à eux, comme pour cacher son gêne. Quand à Judith, elle n'était pas du tout décontractée comme son amie, son ventre se serrant.

« Oui. Je la connais depuis l'année dernière, et nous avons échanger beaucoup de lettres par hiboux durant les vacances… Je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir. »

Judith sentit son ventre se tordre encore plus sous la nouvelle. Certes, il était sortit avec plusieurs filles depuis qu'elle en était tomber amoureuse, mais à chaque fois, cela lui faisait mal.

Un petit silence s'était installé entre eux, ne voulant le briser car chacun ne savait que rajouter à la nouvelle.

« Hey Oh!!! »

Un cri de fille se fit entendre. Lena, seule à tourner la tête, regarda arriver Lily, leur faisant de grands gestes de la main.

« Lily, la prochaine fois, viens quand la lune se lève, on t'attendra en chantant un hymne aux loups-garous! »

La jeune fille rousse, avec un soupir, vint s'installer aux côtés de son amie blonde, essayant de remettre en place ses courts cheveux indisciplinés. Lena, elle, fronça des sourcils en voyant une chose assez étrange.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que faisais James Potter à quelques pas derrière toi?

- Oh, ça, c'est une longue histoire est pas tellement passionnante…

- Il a recommencé à te demander de sortir avec lui? Je le savais qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir!

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il voulait de l'aide pour son exercice de métamorphose et, en tant que Préféte-en-Chef, j'étais comme obligée de l'aider…

- Et ben, tu as dû passer un beau tête-à-tête avec lui, je suis même sûre que c'était du niveau de chez Mme Pieddodu question romance…

- En effet… Mais maintenant, je connais pourquoi il se comporte aussi étrangement avec moi!

- Ah c'est ça. Tu l'as torturé pour qu'il passe aux aveux?

- Non, mais il ne me demande rien simplement pour me tendre un piège!! »

Lily tendait le poing en l'air, l'air victorieuse, comme si elle avait passé des heures et des heures à réfléchir au problème 'Potter'. Quant à Lena, elle, elle plaqua sa main contre son visage devant l'idiotie que venait de sortir son amie.

« Non mais tu es devenue dingue ou quoi Lily? Un troll t'a assommé pendant que tu nous rejoignais?

- Lena, tu peux être très amusante quand tu le veux… Mais je suis certaine qu'il essaie de m'amadouer pour pouvoir me tendre un piège… Comme en me donnant un filtre d'amour, me disant que c'est du simple jus de citrouille!

- Là, c'est sûr et certain Lily, tu tournes parano! T'es sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun troll qui rodait dans les couloirs? »

Judith et Bill, qui avait suivit la fin de la conversation de leurs deux autres amies, rigolèrent en même temps qu'eux, le soleil commençant à décliner derrière eux.

Voilà, après avoir poster ma fanfiction sur deux sites, je m'attaque maintenant à celui-ci.

Vu que j'avais déjà écrit trois chapitres, j'ai décidé de les poster tous en même temps, pour éviter d'avoir des décalages entre les sites internets.

Bref, normalement, et je dis bien normalement , je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre chaque week-end, sinon, ça sera reporter au week-end suivant et ainsi de suite... Je ne peux faire autrement, vu que je suis en internat la semaine ...

Enfin, des messages pour savoir si je continue ou non, ce qui est à changer ou pas seraient les bienvenus... Je ne vais pas sans vous dire que, si ma fic fait encore si peu d'heureux, je pourrai très bien l'arrêtée... En effet, peu de personnes montrent leur entousiasme à mon histoire et j'y met tellement de coeur que ça me dégoute... Si ça ne marche pas ici, j'arrête!

Bonne lecture et bisous à tous! ;)


	4. Chapitre quatrième : Au coin du feu

Un couloir presque vide, le cours de la journée étant finis, seuls quelques élèves et professeurs qui sortaient des salles de classe, en retard, se dirigeaient vers leurs salles communes ou dortoirs. Seulement un couple était resté dans un coin, légèrement à l'ombre et à l'écart des autres, cherchant l'intimité. Elle, elle était collée contre le mur, ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains effleurant sa nuque. Lui, était collé à elle, ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains effleurant son dos. Leurs têtes étaient proches, leurs regards se noyaient l'un dans l'autre.

- On risque de se faire prendre par un professeur…

- Je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi Morina.

D'un geste tendre, Bill embrassa la Serdaigle face à elle. Cela faisait depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, puisque le jeune homme lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui le lendemain de sa petite discussion avec ses trois amies près du lac. Seulement, elles ne le savaient pas, ne les ayant pas encore vu pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, et ne voulant pas trop se montrer aux autres élèves.

Rompant le baiser, il enleva une de ses mains du bas dos de Morina pour lui caresser ses courts cheveux noirs.

- Tu voudras rester avec moi durant la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard?

Le garçon fit min de réfléchir, puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Certes, ses trois amies trouveront ça injuste qu'il passe son temps avec sa copine, mais elles comprendraient. D'un murmure, il répondit positivement à sa demande, se souriant tous deux mutuellement.

Seulement, ils pensaient être seuls… Mais à l'ombre du couloir, une fille regardait ce spectacle, le cœur en morceaux… Une jeune fille qui pensait que l'annonce du garçon était anodine face à son attirance envers la jeune fille qu'il tenait serrer contre elle, mais ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment-même l'en dissuada. Les larmes commencèrent alors à lui monter aux yeux. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, sentant la pierre froide infiltrer son uniforme pour venir frigorifier son corps. Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu… Bien qu'elle s'était résignée de lui avouer ses sentiments, avec le temps, cela lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

D'un revers de main, Judith sécha ses larmes, et partit en courant, pour aller se plonger dans son seul échappatoire, son lit, là où personne irait lui poser des questions, pour aller se noyer à travers ses couettes et ses larmes.

--------------------------------------------------

Le repas du soir avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes, et deux jeune filles s'inquiétaient parmis les rires des autres.

- Mais où est Judith ?

- Elle doit avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas venir manger…

Lena avala sèchement un morceau de viande, voulant se convaincre que Judith allait bien, que son absence était tout simplement dû au surmenage, et qu'elle avait préféré se coucher sans manger. Seulement, Lily qui était plus qu'inquiète, ne cessait d'imaginer les pires choses qu'il aurait pût arriver à leur meilleure amie, les faisant partager avec elle mais aussi, faisant partager son inquiétude. Seulement, la blonde avait également ses soucis à elle, qui l'énervait assez pour qu'on s'inquiète d'une petite disparition comme ça.

- Et si des Serpentards l'auraient coincée dans un coin… C'est une Gryffondor alors…

- Lily! Écoutes, tu vas t'arrêter de débiter des sornettes pareilles, sinon, je te jure que je t'attache et que je t'envoie au saule cogneur!

Lena, ayant perdu son sang froid, avait parlé plus froidement qu'à son habitude, en haussant légèrement la voix, faisant tourner quelques têtes d'élèves en ça direction. Seulement, à elle, cela lui importait qu'on la dévisage comme cela. Lily, gênée, ne savait plus quoi dire, baissant sa tête vers son assiette, tout en avalant une bouchée de purée.

- Hey les filles!

Bill arriva à leurs tables, s'asseyant à côté de la rousse, un air inquiet sur son visage.

- Où est Judith? Je ne la voie pas avec vous.

- On ne sait pas justement. Elle est peut-être allée se coucher sans manger car elle est fatiguée, supposa Lena.

- Ouais… Mais si les Serpentards…

- Oh arrêtes! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre également!

Ayant poser ses couverts d'un geste rapide sur la table, Lena regardait froidement les deux personnes face à elle, qui eux la regardaient étonnés, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce soudain excès de colère.

- Écoutez moi bien tous les deux. Le prochain qui parle d'un quelconque piège tendu par les Serpentards à Judith, c'est moi qui le jettera aux Serpentards, et sans regrets!

- Mais Lena…

- Bill, je t'ai assez entendu pour la soirée. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

La jeune fille se leva, lança un dernier regard à ses deux amis pour ne pas les encourager à la suivre ou a riposter, prit son sac en bandoulière, et partit de la Grande Salle vers celle des Gryffondors. Lily et Bill, eux, se regardaient, abasourdis : l'une de leurs amie était absente, et une autre venait de les renvoyer méchamment.

- Je crois qu'elles ont des problèmes toutes les deux…, proposa Bill

- Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser parler plutôt que de les questionner… Je ne compte pas finir ma vie auprès du Saule Cogneur…

- Et moi, avec les Serpentards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il faisait nuit noire. On entendait quelques bruissement d'ailes à l'extérieur, sûrement les chouettes qui se réveillaient pour leurs repas… Et Lena qui ne dormait pas.

Après avoir quitté le repas, elle s'était dirigée d'un pas pressé vers la salle commune, qui était vide à cette heure-ci, et était montée à son dortoir… Où elle retrouva une Judith toute recroquevillée sous ses couettes. Ayant voulu la réconfortée, elle n'avait reçut aucune réponse. Elle s'était alors enfermée dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive, où elle lui céda la place, sans aucune paroles, puis s'était couchée. Seulement, comme chaque soir, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Poussant un soupir, elle se mit assise sur son lit, remettant ses cheveux en place. Soulevant sa couette pourpre, elle posa un pied sur le sol glacé, ne voulant pas faire de bruit. Ouvrant la porte délicatement, la jeune fille descendit d'un petit pas les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Arrivée en bas, elle regarda si personne n'était présent… Fausse joie.

- Je savais White que tu ne pouvais te passer de moi.

Il avait parlé d'une petite voix, pour ne réveiller personne. Serrant ses poings, elle aurait pût tomber sur n'importe qui, sauf lui. N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait satisfait…Mais non, le sort s'acharnait sur elle apparemment.

D'un pas fluide, sa robe de nuit blanche effleurant légèrement le sol, elle alla sur le fauteuil opposé au garçon.

- Saches que si j'aurai su que tu étais là Black, je serai allée faire un tour chez les Serpentards, leur compagnie est beaucoup plus agréable que la tienne.

- Je vois que la nuit, tu es encore plus exécrable avec moi…

Lena ne répondit pas à sa remarque. Serrant ses jambes contre elle, elle posa ses bras pliés sur ses genoux où elle y enfouit sa tète. Certes, la présence de Sirius n'était pas du tout la meilleure qui soit, mais elle préférait être ici que dans son lit, la vue de ses amies dormant profondément la mettant plus en colère.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Lena décida de lever son regard vers le feu, qui diminuait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il dégageait un peu de chaleur, suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, et sa lumière la réconfortait. La jeune fille, sa tête toujours posée sur ses bras, détourna son regard bleuté des flammes vers Sirius, qui lui regardait le feu. Il avait l'air assez préoccupé également. Elle ne put également s'empêcher de penser qu'il était assez charismatique ainsi, et se demanda pourquoi elle le détestait autant. Si un autre garçon était aussi charmant que lui, elle n'aurait pas hésiter à sortir avec lui. Seulement, Sirius était d'un caractère presque similaire au sien, et savoir que tout le monde l'assimilait à elle l'exaspérait. Voilà la raison. Lena poussa un petit soupir, regardant maintenant dans le vague, se plongeant dans ses pensées… Où Sirius s'empressa vite de la tirée.

- C'est la première fois qu'on reste aussi longtemps sans pouvoir s'entre-tuer. Non, pardonnes moi, sans que TU me tues.

- Oui, et profites-en bien car ce n'est pas près de revenir d'aussitôt.

Elle n'avait pas posé son regard sur lui, ne voulant pas savoir si il disait ça gentiment ou non. Elle se mit alors a pensé sur sa famille. Tout le monde savait que la famille Black était une famille de sang pur, qu'ils étaient tous passés à Serpentard et qu'ils s'étaient tous ralliés à Voldemort. Seulement, Sirius était à Gryffondor, maison totalement opposée à celle des verts-argentés, il était en plus meilleur ami avec un fils d'Aurors assez connus et, d'après les rumeurs, il aurait déserté sa maison durant ces grandes vacances d'été. La jeune fille compara sa vie, à celle du garçon, et remarqua quelques similitudes encore… Seulement, elle avait eut de la chance que ses parents ne soient pas Mangemorts, seulement attirés par la magie noire. Enfin, jusqu'au dernières nouvelles.

- Tu es bien calme White ce soir…

- C'est vrai que tu t'es enfuis de chez toi pour aller chez James durant les vacances d'été?

Cette question était sortie toute seule, presque malgré elle. Lena leva son regard du mur pour le poser sur Sirius qui le regardait bizarrement, étonné.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Tu sais, il y a tellement de commères dans ce château que rien ne peut rester secret… Surtout lorsque celles-ci ne sont pas du genre discrètes.

Elle lança un petit sourire, comme pour lui dire que rien ne pouvait lui échappait, et qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Lui, enleva son regard de Lena, pour le poser sur le feu qui se faisait de moins en moins imposant.

- Oui c'est vrai…

- Tes parents n'ont pas dû trop apprécier.

Sirius reporta alors son attention vers la jeune fille.

- Dis moi, tu en connais beaucoup sur mes parents?

- En plus de savoir ce que sait déjà tout le monde, sur la réputation de ta famille, je connais quelques petites choses en plus, que mes parents se sont empressés de me dire… Ils trouvent tes parents formidablement géniaux.

Sirius, un sourire en coin, ne pût s'empêcher de réprimander un petit rire. Lena, elle, laissa paraître un petit sourire.

- Ouais, comme tu le dis, c'était pas joyeux quand ils ont apprit où j'étais. Tu t'imagines pour mes parents, savoir que leur fils est chez des Aurors réputés… J'ai eut un accueil digne des plus grands à mon retour.

- J'aurai bien aimé te voir moi. Tu crois que tes parents ont prit des photos?

Le sourire du jeune homme se crispa devant le sadisme de Lena. Il espérait bien que c'était pour plaisanter, et préféra dévier la conversation, tant qu'ils pouvaient parler tous deux comme deux êtres civilisés et non comme des animaux sauvages, essayant de se tuer l'un l'autre.

- Toi aussi, tes parents sont Mangemorts?

La jeune fille le regarda, un sourcil élevé. Voilà que maintenant, elle causait avec Sirius le plus calmement possible, comme deux vieux amis qui s'étaient retrouvés. Enfin, heureusement que personne ne les voyaient.

- Mes parents? Non, ils ne sont pas aussi bas que les tiens. Ils sont simplement attirés pas la magie noire, jusqu'au dernières nouvelles…

Elle arrêta sa phrase, ne voulant pas trop aller dans les explications, étant déjà aller assez loin dans sa vie privée. Seulement, en parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait cet enfer était assez apaisant, ses amis ne sachant pas ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien.

- Écoutes White… T'as pas l'air très bien depuis quelques jours. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lena perdit son regard dans celui de Sirius, qui était assez éloigné d'elle, se demandant pourquoi c'était lui, le premier, qui avait osé lui demander si tout allait bien dans sa vie. Savoir que c'était son principal adversaire qui lui posait cette question la remua, et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer, presque à contrecœur. Elle enfouit rapidement son visage sur ses bras, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit pleurer. C'était Sirius, et il s'empresserait d'en faire part à tout le monde si elle se montrait comme ça face à lui. Elle entendit alors un bruit sourd et étouffé, puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Les larmes coulant et finissant leurs vies imbibées dans sa robe de nuit, elle leva son regard bleu vers Sirius, qui s'était accroupi face à elle, la regardant inquiet.

- Tu sais, même si on est pas en très bon termes, on peut tout de même parler. Je ne suis pas un troll que je sache.

Soulevant sa main, elle essuya ses larmes, se calmant en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

- Tout va parfaitement bien Black, alors, tu peux aller te rasseoir et continuer ta soirée.

Enlevant la main de Sirius de son épaule, la jeune fille se leva, se mettant bien droite devant le garçon qui lui, était à genoux face à elle et la regardait, perplexe. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

- Tu serais vraiment gentil de ne rien dire sur ce qui c'est passé ce soir à quiconque, car si j'apprend quoi que ce soit, tu finiras comme hors-d'œuvre au calmar géant.

Puis, sans aucun mot de remerciement, elle monta les escaliers, laissant un Sirius envoûté, envoûté par le léger parfum de rose que venait de laisser cet ange déchu…

Voilà le nouveau chapitre!

Merci Angelina johnson4 qui m'a donné du courage a écrire ce chapitre. Je ne pense pas l'arrêter finalement, car je me dis que cette histoire fait au moins plaisir à quelqu'un... Ainsi, il t'ai dédié, en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les autres ;) 


End file.
